Truth
by Kei9
Summary: Slowly, silently, emerging from the darkness. The most sinister figure approached the pinned girl. In one hand, holding a bow. In the other, a long, narrow arrow with a sharp, pointed tip. chapter 1 and 2 reformatted
1. Default Chapter

Here's my Inuyasha story. Its not finished yet, this is JUST first chapter and I must say I'm rather proud of myself ^_^  
  
I'm a first timer here so tell me what ya think. I try to keep this as close to the original series as humanly possible. It takes place right after Naraku kidnaps Kikyou after he creates his new body from merged demon bodies. Kagome is curious after Inuyasha's behavior at Kikyou's presence.  
  
Chapter I  
  
The sun had long been down behind the mountains and dusk had fallen upon the ambitious party that sat in the middle of the woods round a crackling fire beneath the dark, star-lit sky. Miroku sat comfortably leaning against a rather large rock, his staff at side.  
  
Sango laid beside him, asleep, with Kirara and Shippou huddle asleep at her side. She was cautious to keep a 2 ft. distance from the amorous monk.  
  
And the handsome half-demon, Inuyasha sat, legs Indian style, arms crossed, and Tessaiga at side, across from them. At his side, Kagome, her face expressed deep thought her eyes seemed to be gone into space, as she stared down at the dancing flames of the fire.  
  
"Where do you supposed Naraku has taken Kikyou?" Miroku suggested, looking at Inuyasha thoughtfully.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I don't know, I told you not to worry about it. I'll handle it!" he said sternly.  
  
Miroku nodded teasingly, "Of course you will."  
  
Before Inuyasha could remark back at him, Miroku laid his staff down and said, with a yawn:  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep, I suggest you do the same."  
  
He laid down. The yellow fire reflected off of Inuyasha's golden eyes.  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
Minutes later Miroku was asleep. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha noticed how quiet Kagome was, and she wasn't even asleep.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be getting some sleep, too?" He asked softly, but with his usual tone. Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?. Oh, yeah. I am tired. I was just thinking."  
  
She yawned and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder. She remained quiet as if asleep, her eyes closed. Inuyasha flinched slightly and blushed immensely. He looked down at her.  
  
"She seems so strange today." He thought. "She's been so quiet since Naraku took off with Kikyou. Almost. . .sad."  
  
He looked thoughtful as he examined her features.  
  
"And she looks so much like her, and yet she is so different. I see her as more than a reincarnation of the woman I knew 50 years ago. . .50 years ago when Naraku caused us to betray each other ."  
  
He stared at her with caring eyes, unlike the others knew of him.  
  
Unlike the others had seen, except Kagome. His thoughts were awakened by the soft voice referring to him.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
It was Kagome. She wasn't asleep.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, hiding his state of quake.  
  
"Do. . .do you." She began, timidly. Her dark eyes staring into the fire.  
  
"Do I what?" He said softly, he hadn't changed his stare on her.  
  
Kagome continued, "Do you care more about Kikyou than. Than me?"  
  
She turned her head up and looked deep into his eyes, his eyebrows lowered into an expression of guardianship and yearning.  
  
"Well I. . .umm. . ." He looked away abruptly.  
  
Kagome's hand was on his shoulder, she grasped the material of his kimono in her fist gently as she continued to stare deeply at his face.  
  
Finally she spoke, "I know that you once told me that you would protect me, and that we are paired together for my ability to sense jewel shards-"  
  
She was cut off as Inuyasha quickly turned to her and said softly, yet sternly.  
  
"Kagome, that's not only it! You know that! You. . ." His eyes softened.  
  
"Your much more to me than that." They shared deep stares, then Kagome spoke.  
  
"But Kikyou..."  
  
"Don't worry about Kikyou." He said softly.  
  
She loosened her grasp on him. She smiled faintly. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder again and began to drift to sleep, as she said, "Okay.."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, slowly drifted asleep to Kagome's gentle scent.  
  
Be sure to check up on chapter 2 coming soon! *Review please* 


	2. Truth, Chapter II :Fear

Chapter 2 is here! Sorry it took so long. I had to re-write it like a billion times! Hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The warm orange sun was just peeping from behind the dark mountains of green. The sky was a dull-blue and the air was chilly in the gray dawn. The great trees towering over the ground below, with their leaves sprinkled with the crystal white drops of dew brought from the early morning.  
  
Down below, preparing for their long journey in pursuit of Naraku, and the finding of Kikyou, were our favorite group consisting of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha was the first one up, not happily mind you, however, being the leader of the group, I suppose he just had to be the first one up or else we wouldn't accomplish anything.  
  
Inuyasha, eyes half open as he was half awake, walked over and gave Shippou, asleep on the grass, a rough kick sending him tumbling over. And waking up.  
  
"HEY!" Shippou shouted, rubbing his head and scowling at Inuyasha as he stared at him blankly.  
  
"I told you enough times to get up." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
Kagome walked over comforting Shippou.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." she said. "You really don't have to be so violent all the time."  
  
Very soon everyone was up and ready for leave. After eating a quick breakfast from snacks in Kagome's backpack, they decided to head out. As they made their way through the thick forest, though they didn't notice, it was unusually quiet.  
  
Not a bird chirped through the woodland. Not a gentle wind blew through the bending trees.  
  
Evil silence.  
  
Now and then a few cracks and crunching sounds could be heard, caused by members of the group occasionally stepping on a twig or dried leaves on the forest floor. Soon they came upon a running stream surrounded by green plants growing around it, some of these plants were medicinal herbs as Kagome could tell from Kaede's teachings.  
  
"I'm gonna' go pick some of those herbs, we may need them later." Kagome announced.  
  
Inuyasha grunted. "Okay, just hurry up."  
  
Kagome left the path in a slight jog with her backpack hung over one of her shoulders. As she approached the bank, she crouched down next to it. The sound of the clear water running through the rocks was a soothing sound, which made Kagome smile.  
  
She was in a generally good mood this morning.  
  
She began to carefully pull up and inspect the small green herbs and stuff them in her backpack. As she picked the plants, her surroundings began to get dark. Very dark.  
  
It was soon too dim for her to see what she was doing. Kagome looked up the sky to see if it was clouds rolling in. Though it was dark, she noticed that the sky was clear, yet, the soft blue it once was had changed to a gray, almost black color. She just gazed up curiously.  
  
What could be happening?  
  
"How strange." She thought. "There's not a cloud in the sky, and yet its so dark all of the sudden. I better hurry up and go back with everyone."  
  
At that, Kagome started to get up and turned to head back, however, the darkness had subjugated, and now it was too dark to see anything. She turned her head in random directions, confused.  
  
"I think I came this way."  
  
Kagome began to get scared, she didn't know where she was, and now it was suddenly pitch dark and she couldn't see which way to go to rejoin with her friends. The silence had become stronger too, soon she couldn't even hear the trickling of he water running a few feet away from her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a faint rustling in the bushes, it startled her a bit, but then she though it might be Inuyasha or Sango, or some of them looking for her.  
  
"Sango?" she asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly an arrow came darting towards her through the darkness. It's speed was breakneck and would have been impossible to dodge.  
  
The long arrow struck her in the left arm sending a sharp, echoing cry from the unaware girl. The force of the small spear sent Kagome flying backwards and slamming against a tree, leaving her pierced arm pinned.  
  
Kagome whined and cringed from the great pain of her bleeding shoulder, she clutched it with her unharmed arm. She glared into the darkness with eyes wet in tears, wondering what could be happening.  
  
Who's arrow could it be? And why were they shooting her?  
  
Slowly, silently, emerging from the darkness. The most sinister figure approached the pinned girl. In one hand, holding a bow. In the other, a long, narrow arrow with a sharp, pointed tip.  
  
Kikyou appeared through the darkness.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon! *review soon* 


End file.
